17 R
by Pink Natsu
Summary: Bagi orang di sekelilingnya,Jeon jungkook adalah sosok ketua kelas yang serius dan dingin. Tetapi,apa jadinya bila Jungkook yang "serius" itu jatuh cinta pada berandalan sekolah? Eh,tapi memangnya ketua kelas dan berandalan bisa cocok?/Jikook/Minkook/BTS FANFIC/Jimin x Jungkook/BL or YAOI/Boyslove (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**17 R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Jikook/MinKook/Jimin x Jungkook**

 **Disclaimer : semua member BTS milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing.**

 **Warning : Cerita abal,gak jelas,gak nyambung,BL,Yaoi,MxM,Typo bertebaran,alur cerita kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**

 **Jika tak suka,monggo tekan tombol 'balik'.**

 **Yang berminat,silahkan langsung dibaca…**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul yang cerah,dlengkapi sinar mentari yang menghangatkan suasana dan udara pagi yang segar,melengkapi suasana hangat di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terletak di kompleks perumahan menengah keatas. Suara televise menyala menemani kegiatan seorang namja yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"…Selanjutnya adalah ramalan zodiac. Inilah peruntungan cintamu!" siaran televise yang sedang menayangkan ramalan zodiac,berhasil membuat namja yang sedang menyantap sarapannya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar TV.

"Untuk Leo,peruntungan kamu sedang buruk dan akan dihadapkan pada masalah,namun harus tetap ambil keputusan…

Untuk Virgo,peruntungan cinta sangat bagus!keberuntungan besar akan datang!"

Namja yang sedang menyantap sarapannya,hanya memandang datar siaran TV didepannya. Ah iya,namja tersebut bernama Jeon Jungkook,17 tahun. Lahir 01 September,berzodiak Virgo. Mungkin agak aneh memang,jika seorang namja sering melihat siaran ramalan zodiac. Tapi,itulah kebiasaan Jungkook.

Setelah acara sarapan paginya,Jungkook segera bangkit dan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai koridor sekolah,tak mengganggu Jungkook yang sedang berjalan pelan ditengah-tengah keramaian koridor. Menghiraukan murid-murid lain yang sedang berlarian,bahkan ada pula yang berkelahi menjadi santapan Jungkook setiap hari.

Yah,karena sekolah Jungkook merupakan sekolah para murid berandalan,jadi tak heran melihat pembullyan dan perkelahian setiap harinya. Dan mengapa murid pintar seperti Jungkook menjadi siswa disini? Entahlah,hanya Jungkook dan tuhan yang tahu.

Kembali kecerita awal,setelah Jungkook tiba di kelasnya,dia segera meletakkan tas punggungnya dibangku yang dia tempati. Suasana ramai di kelasnya,tak jauh beda dengan keadaan koridor sekolah yang tadi ia lewati. Ada yang menggosip,ada yang sedang membaca buku,ada yang sedang tertawa dengan anggota geng-nya,adapula kumpulan siswa berandalan yang sedang duduk biasa sambil memakan cemilan. Seperti kandang,pikir Jungkook.

"Park Jimin,kumpulkan buku tugasmu."ucap Jungkook datar sambil membawa tumpukan buku siswa lainnya.

"Wah,Ketua Kelas."ujar Jimin sambil memandang Jungkook penuh arti. "Halo Ketua!"lanjut Jimin sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Pakai panggilan yang benar."ucap Jungkook yang tetap memandang Jimin serius.

"Mana mungkin aku mengerjakan PR. Tak usah tanya-tanya lagi,Ketua."jawab Jimin sambil menyeruput sekaleng soda ditangannya.

Jungkook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Sudah jadi tugasku untuk mengatur kelas ini. Dan tolong hentikan kegiatanmu yang tak berguna itu."ujar Jungkook segera berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

Memang Jugkook adalah seorang Ketua Kelas,yang dituntut untuk mengurus kelas berandalan dengan sabar. Tapi,karena para siswa maupun siswi disini begitu keras kepalanya,jadi Jungkook hanya mengingatkan sekali-kali.

Setelah pergi dari hadapan Jimin,Jungkook meletakkan buku tugas para siswa kelasnya diatas meja guru,dan pergi menuju bangkunya yang berada didekat jendela.

Jungkook duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang langit lewat jendela yang berada di samping kirinya. Menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya,dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tenang. Menghiraukan suara berisik di dalam kelasnya saat ini.

'Di dunia ini,mungkin tak seorang pun tahu. Bahwa aku menyukai Park Jimin.'

.

.

.

DING DING DING

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi,menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran pertama. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas,menuju kantin sekolah. Namun,ada beberapa anak yang lebih memilih berdiam diri dikelas,contohnya adalah Jungkook.

"Eh,kalian tahu tidak? Kalau kalian pergi ke mall setelah dirias oleh Krystal,kita bakalan popuer loh."ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang membaca majalah remaja.

"Rias aku juga dong,Krys."ujar yeoja lainnya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang yeoja yang sedang memegang beberapa peralatan make up.

"Kalian ini bikin repot saja! Kalau mau baris sana."

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pelan,melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sangat ingin dirias oleh Krystal.

"KALIAN DILARANG PAKAI MAKE UP DI SEKOLAH."

"Huwaa"

Seketika para yeoja yang sedang asyik dirias,berteriak kencang saat melihat seorang namja di belakang mereka.

"Pak guru seram! Seperti hantu saja,mengejutkan kami."ucap Krystal sinis.

"Sejak kapan bapak ada disitu?"tanya yeoja lain sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kalian terkejut? Bapakkan tak mengejutkan kalian?"lanjut namja itu,sambil membenarkan kacamata googlenya.

"Karena bapak,tidak punya aura kehidupan."ujar Krystal yang masih sinis.

"Hmm.."

Setelah bergumam tak jelas,namja yang memakai kacamata google tebal,dan disertai rambutnya yang panjang seleher,pergi dari hadapan murid-muridnya.

"Ah,dia pergi deh. Tidak ada gairahnya sama sekali. Orang dewasa sekarang itu yah,selalu saja bilang kita ini "Tidak ada gairah","Tidak ada semangat" tapi,justru mereka sendiri yang tak punya itu semua!"ucap Krystal sambil sibuk mendandani temannya.

"Nama guru itu siapa sih?"tanya yeoja lain yang menyantap cemilannya dengan tenang.

"Tidak tahu. Dia baru masuk sekolah kita,kan?"

"Kalian jahat sekali. Dia itu wali kelas kalian. Masa tidak tahu namanya."

"Kami tahu kok. Dianya saja yang auranya tidak terasa."

Jungkook yang melihat dan sekaligus mendengar perdebatan kecil di depannya,hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tapi,guru itu pernah coba melerai Jimin dan Park seongsangnim,eh malah dia yang dihajar. Payah banget."jelas Krystal sambil melirik sekitar,takutnya yang diomongin ada dibelakang mereka seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah,jangan ngomongin guru kita. Yang pasti jangan sampai kita berakhir jadi orang dewasa seperti itu."ujar yeoja lainnya yang sedang mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"TAMAT SUDAH! SEKOLAH INI TAMAT!"teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari ruang guru.

"MEREKA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENDENGARKAN KITA DAN BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA! SUDAH TAMAT! RUSAK! MEREKA MEREMEHKAN KITA PARA PENGAJAR!"lanjut teriakan itu lagi yang memenuhi ruang guru.

"Park seongsangnim,tenangkan diri anda."ucap seorang guru yang memakai kacamata google tebalnya.

TOK TOK

Semua perhatian di ruang guru,teralih kearah pintu ruang guru yang menampakkan seorang namja,yang diketahui namanya adalah Jungkook.

"Ada apa,ketua kelas?"tanya namja berkacamata goggle tebal yang memandang heran Jungkook.

"Piketnya sudah selesai."ucap Jungkook datar. "Ah,terimakasih. Kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya?"tanya namja itu lagi.

"Iya,yang lain sudah pulang."balas Jungkook yang tidak sedatar tadi. "Kamu hebat."ucap namja berkacamata google,sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu,saya pamit pulang."ujar Jungkook yang bersiap pergi dari ruang guru.

"Ah,benar juga Jungkook. Kamu mau bawakan ini kerumah Park Jimin? Soalnya dia selalu saja membuang lembar penjurusan ini,setiap kali kuberikan."ucap namja berkacamata google,sambil menyerahkan lembar penjurusan.

"Ah,kenapa saya?"tanya Jungkook sambil memandang penuh tanya kearah wali kelasnya.

"Bapak sudah membuatmu repot,ya."

Jungkook memandang diam,wajah wali kelasnya. "Kalau begitu,baiklah. Saya permisi."balas Jungkook sambil pergi keluar ruang guru.

"Pergi kerumah Jimin.."gumam Jungkook sambil berjalan pelan keluar gerbang sekolah.

'Keberuntungan besar,akhirnya datang!'batin Jungkook semangat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disepan rumah Jimin,Jungkook memandang kelelahan kerumah Jimin. "Huh,akhirnya aku sampai dengan berlari. Begitu semangatnya aku sampai berlari."gumam Jungkook sambil menunduk.

Mengambil surat cinta yang sudah Jungkook tulis saat tadi istirahat,dan meletakkannya di belakang surat kejuruan.

Saat akan memasuki gerbang rumah Jimin,Jungkook sayup-sayup mendengar suara Jimin dan seorang yeoja.

"Hm? Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Antar aku sampai halte,dong."ujar seorang yeoja sambil memandang genit Jimin.

"Hah?! Ck,bikin repot saja. Ayo!"balas Jimin sambil mengambil payung dengan malas.

Saat Jungkook akan sampai gerbang,dia melihat Jimin yang sedang keluar ditemani seorang yeoja dari sekolah lain dibawah payung berdua. BERDUA.

Jungkook segera membalikkan badannya cepat,dan berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa Jimin dan yeoja itu telah pergi,Jungkook tetap diposisi yang sama,sambil memandang kosong tanah dibawahnya.

.

.

.

ZRAAASH

Suara air hujan yang begitu deras,menemani setiap langkah Jimin menuju rumahnya. Saat akan tiba dikediamannya,Jimin menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berjongkok sambil memayungi tubuhnya dengan tas punggung miliknya.

"Ketua?"

Jungkook yang merasa namanya dipanggil,segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Jimin yang sudah ada dihadapan Jungkook. "Ini,formulir penjurusan."ucap Jungkook sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Jangan dibuang lagi. Nanti kembalikan ke Pak Guru."lanjut Jungkook.

Jimin mengabaikan kertas yang sedang ditujukan kepadanya,"Mau masuk dulu?"tanya Jimin sambil memandang khawatir 'Ketua Kelas'dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah,aku akan segera pulang."balas Jungkook sambil bangkit dari posisinya. "Ku pinjamkan payung,ya?"tawar Jimin sambil memberikan payung yang dia genggam.

"Tidak usah."ujar Jungkook sambil menepis tangan Jimin. Jimin yang melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook,hanya memandangnya heran.

"Apaan sih,kau ini. Sudahlah,ayo masuk!"ucap Jimin tegas,sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook yang ditarik tangannya,hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

"Ketua,kau pakai saja baju yang disana."ujar Jimin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah terkena hujan.

Jungkook hanya diam sambil melihat isi rumah Jimin. "Ahh,aku sampai basah begini. Cewek sialan,minta diantar sampai halte pula."gumam Jimin kesal,sambil melempar asal handuknya. "Mentang-mentang lebih tua,nggak usah sok. Ya kan?"ujar Jimin sambil memandang Jungkook,meminta persetujuan.

Jungkook hanya memandang datar Jimin. Bukannya Jungkook tidak peduli,dia hanya gugup dan berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan memandang Jimin datar.

"Tolong jangan tanya pendapatku. Memangnya boleh kau bicara seperti itu tentang pacarmu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku. Kekasih hatiku hanyalah ketua."

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pelan,berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang menggila. "Pinjami aku payung,aku mau pulang."ucap Jungkook sambil membalik badannya cepat.

GREP

"Ketua,kau tidak perlu pulang secepat itu."bisik Jimin sambil memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang. Beberapa menit,suasana hening. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jungkook,"Ketua,bisakah kau bilang tidak suka?"ujar Jimin sambil memandang lekat Jungkook.

"Bukan-bukan,maksudku tidak perlu kearah 'itu' kok. Soalnya ketua,setiap kami isengi selalu saja menatap dingin dan berkata,'Hentikan perbuatan kalian' "lanjut Jimin yang tetap memandang lekat manik hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam. "Maaf aku bercanda."ucap Jimin dan segera duduk didepan TV. Jungkook hanya memandang punggung Jimin datar.

"Ck. Cowok nyebelin."gumam Jungkook yang masih dapat didengar oleh Jimin. Jimin segera menoleh kebelakang,dan menatap Jungkook tajam. "Hah? Bicara apa kau?"tanya Jimin sambil memegang dagu Jungkook dan memandangnya tajam.

Jungkook yang dipandangi tajam,hanya memandang sendu lantai dibawahnya. "Ck. Pergilah. Dan ambil payungnya di balik pintu."ucap Jimin sambil berlalu pergi ke lantai atas rumahnya.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kasar,dan segera pergi mengambil payung.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,di sekolah…

PRANG!

Terdengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang berhasil mengejutkan semua siswa di kelas tersebut,termasuk Jungkook yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa pelaku dibalik pecahnya jendela kaca kelasnya.

"Ah,pecah deh. Sudahlah,ayo pergi."ucap pelaku tersebut yang sudah berlari keluar kelas.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya kembali,dan bermaksud untuk membaca bukunya kembali. Namun,kegiatan itu terhenti saat melihat Jimin yang memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang.

"HEI,SIAPA YANG MERUSAK JENDELA?!"teriak sebuah suara mengejutkan semua siswa di kelas Jungkook.

"PARK JIMIN,KAU YA?!"lanjutnya saat melihat Jimin yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya.

"Hah?"

"PASTI KAU!"

"Iya deh,iya. Aku pelakunya. Semua salahku,Saem."ucap Jimin tenang sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terkejut,mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Pasalnya buka Jimin pelakunya,namun kenapa dia repot-repot berkata seperti itu.

"Minta saja ganti rugi pada orang tuaku,Saem."

"APA-APAAN SIKAPMU ITU! MINTA MAAF!"

"Park seongsangnim,mohon tenangkan diri anda."ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Park saem.

"Berisik."ujar Park saem ketus.

Jungkook hanya diam,memandang pertengkaran itu. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin. Senyumnya yang seakan-akan tidak bersalah itu,membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didalam dirinya.

'Aku..aku menyukainya.'

'Dan suatu saat,pasti akan kubuat dia jadi milikku.'

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Jungkook saat memasuki rumahnya,dan meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di rak sepatu.

"Eoh,kau sudah pulang? Jika mau pulang terlambat,beri kabar dulu. Eomma khawatir."ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba ada didepan Jungkook.

"Dan panggilkan hyungmu,untuk makan malam."lanjut yeoja itu,yang ternyata adalah eomma Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Jungkook menaiki tangga satu per satu dengan tenang. Saat tiba di depan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan 'Jinnie' ,Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut beberapa kali. Namun,tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"HYUNG!"

"WAE?!"

"Makan malam sudah siap,hyung!"teriak Jungkook sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar itu. "Masuk sajalah. Aku malas teriak-teriak."ujar suara yang berada didalam kamar,namun tidak sekeras tadi.

CKLEK

"Jin hyung,ayo makan malam."ucap Jungkook sambil menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang sibuk dengan DVD Film yang berserakan di atas kasurnya.

"Kookie! Setelah makan,ayo kita nonton ini!"ucap Hyung Jungkook yang bernama Jin.

"Annabelle?"

"Iya,Kook. Bagaimana?"

"Bosan,ah."

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan senang,makanya aku pinjam."

"Aku sedang malas dan bosan nonton film horror."

"Yak! Kau telah membuat hyungmu ini membuang-buang uangnya. Aish."

'Selain Jimin,semuanya terasa membosankan.'batin Jungkook sambil memandang kosong DVD yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hyung!"panggil Jungkook kepada Jin. "Wae?"tanya Jin sambil memandang wajah Jungkook,dengan penuh tanya.

"Cari pacar sana."ucap Jungkook datar."Kalau begini terus,seumur hidup hyung akan tidak punya pacar dan jadi perjaka tulen."lanjut Jungkook yang masih menggunakan intonasi datarnya plus wajah seriusnya.

"YAK! JANGAN BILANG BEGITU! AKU INI HYUNGMU! YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?! KEMARI!"teriak Jin membahana dan diselingi tawa Jungkook yang renyah.

"JANGAN TERTAWA KAU,BOCAH! KEMARI KAU! KUHAJAR KAU! YAK!" lanjut Jin yang masih mengejar Jungkook. Sedangkan yang dikejar,hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat amarah hyungnya yang menurutnya begitu imut.

"YAK! KALIAN,BERHENTI BERMAIN! CEPAT KEMARI!"teriak eomma Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Jungkook masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Jin,dia menatap tajam Jungkook dengan pandangan 'awas kau,akan kuhajar kau nanti'.

"Sudah-sudah,cepat duduk dan mulai makan malam ini."ucap eomma Jungkook sambil meletakkan piring makan diatas meja makan.

"NDE!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**17 R**

 **Cast : Jungkook,Jimin,and other cast.**

 **Warning : cerita abal,gak nyambung,membingungkan,BL,Yaoi,typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!**

 **Langsung aja,cekidot…**

.

.

"… Selanjutnya,ramalan zodiac hari ini. inilah peruntungan anda!" suara siaran TV pagi ini,menjadi tontonan utama Jungkook kali ini. Menontonnya dengan serius sambil sesekali menyantap sarapannya.

"Zodiak Leo,ramalan cinta hari ini sangat beruntung! Kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu! Dan untuk zodiac Virgo,peruntungan kamu akan dilanda badai kesedihan besar yang bisa menghancurkan segalanya."

"Tetapi,kamu akan-"

PIP

Jungkook segera mematikan TV nya cepat,dan melemparkan remotenya asal. "Ck. Jangan bercanda." Gumam Jungkook sambil meminum susu dengan tenang. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku lupa menyerahkannya."gumam Jungkook saat melihat surat cintanya lupa ia berikan.

'Mungkin yang kemarin itu hanya akan jadi kisah lampau.'

.

.

.

"Jimin."teriak seorang yeoja sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jimin.

"Kemarin aku lihat kamu jalan bersama cewek SMA,lho. Kalau terlalu aktif nanti kau sakit,lho."lanjut yeoja itu yang sekarang sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin.

"Hoaam,cerewet. Pergi sana."ucap Jimin ketus sambil berlalu pergi dengan cepat.

"Ah! Pagi,Ketua!"sapa yeoja itu kepada Jungkook. "Selamat Pagi."balas Jungkook datar.

"Ketua,hari ini aku lupa mengerakan pr. Lihat catatanmu,ya?"ujar yeoja itu sambil memasang aegyo seimut mungkin.

"Tidak boleh."

"Huu!"

Setelah menolak permintaan yeoja itu,Jungkook berlalu pergi kearah lokernya.

"Ketua itu memang menarik,ya. Sudah tampan,murid teladan tapi masih mau meladeni kita. Sepertinya dia sangat suka menyendiri."ucap yeoja itu sambil menggandeng yeoja lain.

Setelah kedua yeoja itu pergi,Jimin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan pergi kearah loker. Melihat 'Ketua Kelas'yang sedang membuka lokernya dengan tenang.

CREK CREK

"Lokernya rusak. Ada yang memukul loker ini sampai rusak,ya. Sedihnya."gumam Jungkook yang akan segera pergi. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat,mendapati sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dibahunya.

BRAK

"Ketua,kenapa kau cuek padaku?"bisik Jimin ditelinga Jungkook,sambil memukul loker Jungkook yang macet tadi.

"Eh,h-hentikan."

'Bukan kah hari ini peruntungan cintaku sedang sial?'batin Jungkook.

"JIMIN"

Jungkook dan Jimin terkejut,dan spontan menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Dan Ketua Kelas. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seorang guru yang memakai kacamata google tebalnya dan poni yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Akulah yang menyerang Ketua."ucap Jimin dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan,mendengar pernyataan yang sama seperti kejadian jendela beberapa waktu itu.

'Lagi-lagi.'

Setelah itu,Jimin dan guru berkacamata googlenya pergi ke ruang guru. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang memandang sendu punggung Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jimin,bagaimana dengan formulir penjurusanmu?"tanya namja berkacamata google itu tenang.

"Sudah kutulis,kok."

"Apa ini? ya sudahlah. Berjuanglah. Tapi jangan mesra-mesraan lagi di sekolah."balas namja berkacamata google serta poni yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya itu,yang sedang memegang kertas bertuliskan, 'Aku sama dengan ketua.'

"Bapak setuju denganku? Tidak kusangka."ujar Jimin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Beberapa saat suasana hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Eh… menurut bapak,Ketua suka padaku,tidak?"tanya Jimin sambil memandang lekat wajah gurunya itu,yang terkesan aneh dan tak terawat.

"Mana kutahu."

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. Setelah urusannya dengan gurunya selesai,dia segera bangkit dan pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

PRANG

"Yah,lagi-lagi pecah. Jendela sekolah yang malang." Ucap namja yang sedang memegang pemukul baseball dengan tenang.

"SUARA APA BARUSAN?! AH! LAGI-LAGI JENDELANYA PECAH!"teriak seorang guru yang tiba di depan pintu kelas.

"ULAH SIAPA INI?!"

"Jimin,Saem."

"KEMANA DIA?!"

"Tidak tahu,Saem."

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan namja itu,seketika Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Pelakunya bukan Jimin."ucap Jungkook datar. "Hah?"

"K-ketua? Semua juga lihat,kok."bisik seorang yeoja ke telinga Jungkook.

"Jimin tidak akan marah karena hal ini."ucap namja yang merupakan pelaku pecahnya jendela kelas tadi,sambil menyeringai.

"Soalnya,Ketua menyukai Jimin sih,ya kan?"lanjut namja itu lagi. "Ketua kelas yang teladan,barusan kami lihat ketua dan Jimin bermesraan,lho."lanjutnya lagi sambil menyeringai lebih lebar.

"EEH?!"teriak semua yeoja di kelas itu taerkejut. "Benarkah itu,ketua?!"

"Padahal aku percaya padamu,ketua! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku percaya,tapi aku percaya padamu!"

"Kami terlanjur menilai ketua dari tampilan saja."

Semua yeoja mengerubungi Jungkook dan mendorong-dorong bahu Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam saja,tak menanggapi ucapan semua temannya.

 **CKLEK**

Semua mata teralihkan kearah pintu kelas. Jimin baru saja tiba,dan melihat Jungkook di geromboli semua yeoja.

"Ah,Jimin!"teriak seorang yeoja sambil menghampiri Jimin. "Kau tidak tahu batasan. Kau serius mengincar Ketua?!"

Jimin yang ditanya hanya diam sambil memandang datar teman-temannya. "Ketua adalah bintang harapan kami!"

"Duniamu dan Ketua itu beda sekali. Ketua sudah kau apakan saja,Hah?! Jawab!"

Semua murid memandang Jimin kesal. Jimin menghiraukan semua pandangan teman-temannya,dan berjalan tenang mendekati Jungkook.

"Ketua,sudah 'kumakan'."ucap Jimin tenang sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut saat mendapati lengan Jimin melingkar dipinggangnya. 'Dia membuat dirinya sebagai pihak yang bersalah.'batin Jungkook sambil memandang lekat wajah tampan Jimin. Dan entah mengapa,wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan jantungnya begitu ramai didalam sana.

"DASAR RENDAHAN!"

"Suasananya agak menyebalkan. Pulang,ah."

"MATI SAJA KAU,JIMIN."

Semua siswa di kelas Jungkook saat ini menyalahkan Jimin. Jungkook merasa kesal dengan namja yang sudah memulai ini semua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan,pemecah jendela. 'Sialan.'batin Jungkook geram.

"Apa kau mengerti,ketua? Tidak usah aneh-aneh. Kerjakan saja tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas."ucap namja yang sudah membuat Jungkook kesal.

"DIAM."ujar Jungkook dengan suara dingin,datar dan berat sambil mengambil gunting di atas mejanya. "Kalau kau bicara lagi,kugunting mulutmu."lanjut Jungkook sambil memandang tajam namja itu,disertai gunting yang mengarah ke depan mulut namja itu.

"KETUA?!"

.

.

.

"Ketua,tidak boleh pakai gunting sembarangan."ucap seorang guru berkacamata google tebalnya yang bertampang aneh dan tak terawat.

"Saem,aku ini terlihat seperti apa?"tanya Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah aku terlihat serius? Serius itu yang seperti apa?"lanjut Jungkook sambil meremas lututnya.

"Apa karena potongan rambutku? Aku sangat suka rambutku yang menutupi dahiku,jadi aku tidak memotongnya. Ah,apa karena berpakaian lengkap dan rapi? Aku tidak menyukai jika seragamku berantakan. Aku ingin jadi ketua kelas karena selalu terpilih jadi sekretaris sejak sekolah dasar. Aku ini,sama saja dengan yang lain."lanjut Jungkook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dengan pipi yang telah basah oleh air matanya.

Biarlah jika dia akan dihina,karena namja sepertinya menangis. Dia tidak peduli. Satu kalimat yang sekarang ada dibenaknya.

"Aku menyukai Jimin."

Guru yang ada didepan Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan. "Bilangnya,ke Jimin lah."

"Maaf,aku tarik kembali perkataanku."ucap Jungkook yang sudah menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah,kembalilah ke kelas."

.

.

.

 **ZRRT ZRRT ZRRT ZRRT**

Suara alat cukur yang bergesekan,memenuhi toilet laki-laki saat ini. "Benar-benar. Padahal tidak bisa menghadapi para murid,tapi malah menjadi guru."

Setelah selesai mencukur wajahnya,namja tersebut memotong poninya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Aish."

oOo

"Jimin."teriak suara melengking dari belakang Jimin. Jimin menengok kebelakang,dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa? Bolos,ya? Aku juga! Boleh ke rumahmu sekarang? Aku tidak ada kerjaan."lanjut yeoja itu lagi sambil tersenyum genit.

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

"KALIAN INI SAMPAH MASYARAKAT."ucap seorang guru yang sedang menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Tidak dapat berbaur dengan kegiatan organisasi. Jangankan masa depan,masa sekarang saja tidak kalian pikirkan. Kalian bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tugas utama kalian adalah belajar. Saat seusia kalian,bapak sudah blablabla.."

Semua murid di kelas Jungkook mendesah lelah. 'Berisik.'pikir semua murid di kelas Jungkook. Termasuk dirinya juga.

 **CKLEK**

"Park Seongsangnim,ini kelas saya. Tolong keluar dari ruangan ini."ucap seorang namja tinggi dan berwajah tampan di depan pintu kelas sambil tersenyum manis.

Semua murid terkejut dan terpesona sekaligus. "Heh? Siapa?"

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan,saya Wali Kelas ini, Kim Taehyung."

"EH?!"

Semua murid terkejut. Pasalnya setahu mereka,wali kelas mereka itu memiliki wajah aneh dan memakai kacamata google tebal.

Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tak menyangkan dari murid-muridnya,Taehyung a.k.a nama wali kelas mereka,melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Supaya kalian tidak menjadi sosok yang tidak kalian inginkan,Bapak yang akan mengajari kalian. Hidup kalian adalah kesempatan. Itu tanda bahwa kalian sendiri bisa melakukan sesuatu."lanjut Taehyung Saem tenang.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"teriak Park Seongsangnim.

Dengan senyum rupawan,Taehyung melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Krystal,kalau ahli dalam merias,belajarlah dan bekerja sebagai perias professional."

"Hm"

"Yerin,jika kau ahli dalam hal berbicara seperti saat kau bergossip,maka belajarlah dan jadilah pembawa berita TV professional."lanjut Taehyung yang masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Seriusan?"

"Yoongi,Hoseok. Jika kalian suka melempar bola,buatlah klub Baseball dan jadilah pemain professional."

"Dan Ketua Kelas,pergilah ke tempat Jimin berada. Panggil dia kembali ke sini!"ujar Taehyung tenang.

"Saem,kenapa Ketua?! Kok,disuruh ke tempat Jimin."

Jungkook memandang lekat wajah guru di depannya. "Baik,saem. Saya akan segera membawa Jimin kembali."

 **TAP TAP TAP**

"Ketua Kelas?!"

Semua murid berteriak kearah Jungkook. "Walau dihentikan,walau dimarahi,lakukanlah yang harus kalian lakukan."ucap Taehyung dengan senyum rupawannya yang membuat semua muridnya meleleh.

'Aku tidak tahu mengapa,tapi yang jelas aku merasa lebih bersemangat. 'Tunggu aku Jimin Pabbo.'batin Jungkook sambil berlari kencang.

.

.

.

"Jimin,sepertinya tidak begitu,deh."ucap seorang yeoja dengan nada kesal. "Kau kenapa? Sakit? Malu-malu sedikit,dong."

Jimin hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu,aku pulang saja."ucap yeoja itu sambil memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Sana pulang"

"Apa-apaan sih!"

SREKK

Yeoja yang sedang kesal itu terkejut,saat melihat seorang namja didepan pintu rumah Jimin. "Mati saja kau."ucap yeoja itu tajam kearah Jimin,dan berlalu pergi sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar tante-tante. Ya,kan?!"tanya Jimin kepada Jungkook,saat dilihatnya sang 'Ketua Kelas'ada di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan mati."gumam Jungkook yang masih dapat didengar Jimin.

"Hah? Eh,ketua jangan kemari. "ucap Jimin sambil duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Jimin,ini."ucap Jungkook sambil menyerahkan surat cintanya kepada Jimin. Saat ini perasaan Jungkook campur aduk. Senang,gugup itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook saat ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku menyukaimu Jimin."

"Ah,aku juga menyukai diriku. Tapi,aku lebih suka orang yang kusukai menyukaiku."ucap Jimin tenang sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu,Jeon Jungkook."bisik Jimin ditelinga Jimin sambil meniup telinga Jungkook pelan. Jungkook menggeliat geli,saat merasakan nafas Jimin yang sengaja ditiupkan ke telinganya.

"Jadi,kita sepasang kekasih?"tanya Jimin sambil menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Jimin. "Tentu."balas Jungkook sambil mengerling nakal Jimin.

Jimin tertawa renyah,melihat tingkah Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan. "Kau begitu imut,Kookie. Aku tak menyangka Ketua Kelasku begitu imut." Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya menunduk malu,untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Dan hanya aku seorang yang boleh melihat ekspresi ini."lanjut Jimin sambil memegang dagu Jungkook lembut. Mengangkat wajah Jungkook pelan dan mencium lembut bibir mungil Jungkook. Yang tadi awalnya hanya menempelkan,sekarang berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang begitu penuh perasaan. Rasa manis seperti buah cherry dan lembutnya seperti kapas,membuat Jimin terus ketagihan untuk mencicipi bibir mungil Jungkook.

Melepaskan ciumannya,Jimin memandang lembut kedua manik Jungkook. Menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan penuh perasaan. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook,hingga membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Saranghae,Jeon Jungkook."

"Nado Saranghae,Park Jimin."

END

Huwaaa! Akhirnya nih ff dah selesai. Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang aku baca. Judulnya '14 R'.Dan terciptalah cerita absurd ini. maaf yang mungkin agak membingungkan.

Sebenernya,ini ff one shot. Tapi,karena panjang banget,jadi natsu jadiin dua chap deh. Dan maafkan Natsu yang tidak bisa lanjut ff Natsu yang satunya. Ide Natsu lagi kosong melompong. Sebenernya udh ada idenya,tapi susah nulisnya. Entahlah,kenapa bisa begitu. Saat Natsu lagi mikirin ff natsu yang satunya,natsu dapat komik '14 R' dari kakak natsu. Nah,karena alurnya bagus natsu jadi terinspirasi untuk membuatnya.

Selain karena komik tadi,natsu juga terinspirasi dari kebiasaan orang jepang yang suka melihat ramalan zodiac. Jadi,natsu bikin deh tuh ramalan. Itu ramalannya bohongan loh ya. Jangan percaya. Hanya karangan.

Selain 2 alasan tadi,natsu bikin Jikook,karena ff Jikook dikit banget. Jadi untuk menambah pasokan ff Jikook,natsu bikin deh. Dan maaf yang menunggu updatean ff natsu yang satu lagi,nanti natsu usahakan natsu bakal update. Tapi saat ini,natsu lagi mengasah cara nulis natsu yang masih berantakan. Jadi,natsu mau publish ff oneshot dulu.

Okey,sekian dari natsu. Jika ada typo atau kata yang tidak dimengerti,mohon beri perbaikan di kolom review,ye. Dan jika berkenan beri natsu,review. Walau itu hanya berisi titik sekalipun.

Sip,maafkan natsu yang banyak bicara. jadi,bye-bye. ^^


End file.
